fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
U.S. Military
The real life U.S. Military, known collectively as the Armed Forces of the United States, are the combined military forces of The United States of America. Pre-Apocalypse The U.S. Military is made up of five armed service branches: Army (both regular army and National Guard(see below)) Air Force, Navy, Marine Corps, and Coast Guard (N.B. See trivia below). Each branch of the military has a unique approach towards protecting America's interests and ensuring global peace. Collectively, they are informally referred to as the "Military" within the realms of this fictional universe. The Military attempted to contain the outbreak, but were ultimately overrun by the sheer numbers of the undead as well as being whittled down by desertions and break downs in the chain of command. As such, many scattered outposts, vehicles, and equipment remain behind as many of its members have either fallen victim to the hordes of walkers, have retreated to the safety of their bases or have deserted to be with their families. In Fear the Walking Dead, the military is active in Season 1, but as of Season 2, the fate of the military is unknown. Outbreak and Operation Cobalt Early in the outbreak, once it became apparent that local law enforcement could no longer handle the outbreak, an executive order was made to deploy the military, mainly the National Guard. In many cities, they set up safe zones to quarantine survivors and protect them from the infected. They were authorized to use deadly force in order to maintain order. Many of those who did not make their way to the safe zones tried to make their way out of infected cities. With the epidemic spreading and command and control beginning to falter, a decision was taken somewhere up the chain of command to abandon the safe zones and withdraw the military from the cities and back to the safety of their bases. Soldiers were instructed to withdraw from the safe zones in an orderly fashion during the night so as not to spook civilians. The operation also included an order for the "humane termination" of individuals in quarantined areas. Judging by conversations between various soldiers and as mentioned by Dr. Bethany Exner, the soldiers and medical staff are being evacuated to Edwards Air Force Base (though some believe that the base is no longer functional). The second stage of the operation was large scale napalm bombing of major cities to wipe out walkers that had infested urban areas. Cities known to have been bombed include : * Los Angeles, California * San Diego, California * Portland, Oregon * Seattle, Washington * Phoenix, Arizona * Atlanta, Georgia Most of these cities were named by George Geary in his conversation with Travis Manawa, while the bombing of Los Angeles was witnessed by Travis and his group from aboard The Abigail. After the bombing of Los Angeles and as survivors were escaping via boat, the Coast Guard broadcast a message that they were unable to lend assistance to people in any form. Whether this was was due to loss and/or damage of equipment, loss of personnel to the infected or loss of personnel to desertion is unknown. In addition to the Safe-Zones within cities, the military seem to have established camps outside the cities-- such as the Unnamed Military Camp. While this camp was eventually overrun, it currently houses at least two survivors, Sierra and the Gabi. The National Guard The National Guard is a reserve military force, composed of both full and part-time members, and is the only branch of the military depicted in Fear. It's real world equivalent of the National Guard of the United States. Each state has its own National Guard, which may be deployed by the individual state governors. The California National Guard is seen in FtWD. Appearances After this infection begins to take lives in Los Angeles, the National Guard are sent out to clear the infected people and quarantine those who have had contact with the infected blood to stop the infection from spreading. In "The Dog", the National Guard arrive in El Sereno, where they kill an infected Susan Tran, place her in a body bag then throw her body in the back of a cargo truck, along with many other bodies of the infected. The soldiers paint an 'X', the FEMA coding system, on each house they search which shows various details in a standardized format, such who searched the property and what was found there. They also record all those currently living in the El Sereno neighborhood. It is claimed that the guard are making advances into reclaiming Los Angeles - however, this is proven to be false as large parts of the city were overrun, with certain safe zones abandoned. The Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena, and an unknown number of uninfected, was abandoned once the infected made their way inside and now houses two thousand infected (which Daniel Salazar later uses to overrun the military hospital). However, elements of the guard begin to desert their posts. After being nearly overrun in the West View Library, the survivors abandon LA and state that they are withdrawing to San Diego. In accordance with Operation Cobalt, whatever National Guard units that remain are withdrawn to an undisclosed safe location before Los Angeles and other major cities are bombed. Bases * Edwards Air Force Base * Marine Base * Unnamed Military Camp Trivia * In The Walking Dead, evidence suggests that only units of the regular military were deployed, while in Fear only National Guard units have been seen to be deployed. It is unknown when this change occurred. (The evidence in question is that after waking up and exiting the hospital, Rick Grimes comes accross a Huey bearing the markings of the 7th Cavalry). ).]] * It is possible that part of the reason the Coast Guard could no longer aid civilians was due to the loss of equipment. In Season 2, while aboard The Abigail, the survivors come across a boat that has been sunk by heavy machine gun fire. The damage to the boat suggests .50 caliber rounds - the same caliber used for the mounted machine guns aboard US Coast Guard ships to bring down smuggler boats. Since the Coast Guard stated they were no longer operational, then pirates must have gotten hold of their hardware. * It's also possible that the boat was destroyed by the Mexican Military, the Flotilla that was patrolling the border between Mexico and the US. * It is unknown whether or not San Francisco was bombed or not. However, it would be logical to assume it was. * Many members of the National Guard seem to think that there are no more "higher ups" (i.e. senior officers) left. This may be one of the reasons members of combat units outside the military hospital went AWOL-- they believed there was no one left to punish them. * The Coast Guard, thought following military discipline and rank structures, is actually under the Department of the Treasury during peace time, and only comes under the Department of Defense during war time. Gallery Edwardsairforcebase.jpg|Entrance to Edwards Air Force Base Nationalguardlibraryrun.jpg Ashmound.jpg Nationalguardlibrary.jpg Nationalguard.jpg Nationalguardmadison.jpg Nationalguardstorm.jpeg National Guard Driver.png National Guard.jpg National Guard Clearing Bodies.jpg Rifle Used by National Guard.png National Guardsman.PNG LA is Burning.jpg|The military bomb Los Angeles Fearmilitary.jpg|A dead soldier at an abandoned military compound, as seen if Fear the Walking Dead: Passage Zombiesoldiers.png|Infected soldiers, as seen in Fear the Walking Dead: Passage Hazmat.jpg Refugeecentre.jpg FTWD INT RJ 0809 0461-RT-GN.jpg FTWD INT RJ 0809 0458-RT-GN.jpg FTWD INT RJ 0809 0245-RT.jpg FTWD INT RJ 0809 0231-RT.jpg FTWD INT RJ 0809 0086-RT-GN.jpg Fearpassagetwo.jpg Fearpassagethree.jpg FTWD INT RJ 0809 0145-RT-GN.jpg Nationalguardlibraryrun.jpg Nationalguardlibrary.jpg Nationalguardmadison.jpg Nationalguardstorm.jpeg National Guard.jpg National Guard Clearing Bodies.jpg Category:Military Category:Organisations Category:Government Agencies Category:Inactive Category:Main Show Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters